Hush Little Sister
by Crushed Hale.x
Summary: Bella is Rosalie's 16 year old little sister. Rosalie was 19 when she was murdered. Why were these two sisters always ignored when they screamed for help? Now that Rose is gone, she looks down on Bella, trying to help her. Maybe even save her. All Human.


**My previous Pen Name was x. Broken Heart Disease .x**

**This is a story based on the poem Hush Little Sister.**

**I read it on someones profile and it inspired a story in me.**

**I don't know who wrote this poem, but whoever did.. If you ever read this.. It made me cry.**

**The story is about Rosalie and Bella Hale. Rose is Bella's older sister. Rose is 19. Bella is 16.**

**Rose was killed by her father. Beaten to death after years of abuse. She tried to look after Bella from where she is now.**

**Note that this will be a one shot.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**Hush little sister**  
**Please Don't cry**  
**I wish I could be there**  
**To sing you a lullaby.**

Rose was gone.

My best friend. Well, my only friend really. Everyone abandoned me slowly. And once Rosie was gone, they walked out of my life.

She was so young. Only nineteen years old. Dad said she committed suicide. I didn't believe him.

He was pure evil. A monster. He said that hurting people took away his own pain. So every night the hits came faster and harder, bones broke and bruises formed. Tears were cried and blood was spilled. But he never had enough.

He was nothing to me but a fucking sperm donor.

I reached for the razor, tucked safely in my top drawer. I pressed forcefully on my wrist, slowly dragging it across the bruises that he left a few hours ago. They were bleeding anyway.

I looked out to the night sky. There was only one star on the sky. It shone such a bright, pure white.

If I could have just one wish,

I would wish for my sister to come back.

Then we could run away together.

Then I would have my best friend back.

Then I wouldn't be alone.

**I can see your arms**  
**Bloodied and bruised**  
**Thats strange, little sister**  
**Mine were like that too**

I would give anything to have my sister back. She was all I had after Jasper left me. After everybody left me. Rose held me together. Rose was all I had. Why did you go, Rose? Who made you leave? I know you wouldn't have left on your own will.

I grabbed her favourite black hoody out of our bedroom closet. We shared the same room, fuck the same bed. I held the hoody in my arms, it read 'HALE' on the back. I took it back to me bed, curling up with the material safely in my arms. And I cried..

**I know you scream**  
**When Daddy's there**  
**Hush, little sister**  
**I know you're scared.**

I heard the car pull up. I froze, clutching Rose's hoody closer to my body. The car door slammed shut. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

Please go away. Just go away.

I was scared. Petrified. Horrified. Why did I deserve this?

I heard the house door get thrown open, then slammed shut.

"Bella!" He screamed loudly. I tried to block him out, choosing to stay safe with Rose's hoody. It was like part of her was still here with me.

I heard heavy, angry footfalls start rampaging up the stairs. I held the hoody tighter.

**I can see the way**  
**He's hurting you**  
**I'm sorry, little sister**  
**He did that to me, too.**

My door was flung open. My eyes remained shut. I felt an iron grip around my arm, near my shoulder, rip me from my bed and throw me on the ground. I landed on my knees, arms wrapped tightly around the material, my hair falling into my face, covering my grey eyes.

"I fucking called you. Why the fuck didn't you listen?" He yelled. I looked at the ground, refusing to even look at him. His hand collided with my face. I fell to the ground from the sitting position I was previously in.

"Look at me!" He demanded. I could smell the alcohol on him. The drugs. It made me cringe. He picked me up, holding one arm in each of his huge, disgusting hands, he pinned me against a wall.

"Bella fucking Hale!" He growled. I kept my eyes trained on the floor. He swiftly picked up his knee and brought it into my stomach. I cried out in pain as I felt it hit my spine.

**I know that people**  
**Ignore what's going on at home**  
**That makes me angry, little sister**  
**You shouldn't have to be alone.**

Rose I need you. I have no one to cry to. I have no one to talk to. His fist was balled as he threw it into my ribs. They bent at his will. We never ate.. When Rose was here, we shared our food. She always tried to give me more, but we ended up with the same amount. Although we never got past 5 feet tall. We were too frail to grow.

"Bella!" He sneered my name. "Your sister is dead. And this," He held up Rose's hoody, and for the first time since Rose's funeral seven months ago, I looked him in the eyes. He was actually happy. Sick fucking bastard. I lunged for the hoody, gripping it tightly to me as I got it. I held it protectively, feeling a kick in my back, I fell to my stomach on the floor quickly.

"You ungreatful little bitch!" I felt another blow, cringing the whole time. This wasn't the worst pain though.

No, not by a long shot.

The worst pain was knowing my sister would never come back.

**Hey, Little sister**  
**You want to know why I'm not there?**  
**It's a sad story, little sister**  
**But people should care.**

Another blow to my ribs, and I felt the numbness starting to set in. I welcomed it with open arms. I heard the jingling of metal. He had taken his belt of. He glanced at me evilly, throwing his hand back, then snapping it forward, the buckle of the belt immediately bit into my back. I screamed out in pain. The neighbours lights turned on quickly.

I was hopeful.

They turned off again just as fast. The hope was gone.

Rose, come back. We could run away together. Please, I need to get away. This kills me! It's killing me!

**You see, little sister,**  
**One day Daddy got high**  
**You weren't at home**  
**So you couldn't hear my cry.**

I'll give anything for her to be back. Anything.

The belt dug into my skin as he laughed at my pain.

Another lash, and more blood flowed. The more my screams echoed.

Was I really that bad that no one wanted to save me? Why did I have to go through this alone?

**He screamed at me**  
**And smashed my head against the door**  
**When you weren't there, little sister**  
**I died on the floor.**

"You sick, whore of a daughter! You're lucky your mother is working, or she would be here, kicking that ugly face of yours!" He yelled at me.

I thought of all the times Rose held me tightly when no one was there for me. Was this what happened to her?

I'm so sorry if you had to go through this, Rose.

He left the room, I crawled back into bed, clutching Rose's hoody to me, and tried to convince myself to sleep.

But sleep never came.

Xx.

Three months passed. Ten months since Rose.. Died.

I heard his car pull up from another '_hard'_ day of drinking and watching sports.

The door slammed. I lay in bed clutching the very same hoody to my chest and waited for the beating as he ran up the stairs to my room.

**But hush little sister**  
**Daddy's coming home**  
**Quick, Get into bed**  
**You don't want him to find you alone.**

"Bella." He called in a taunting voice. I crushed my eyelids together in hopes of drowning out this voice.

Filling my head with all the times Rose held me, hugged me, kissed my forehead.

Al the times she was just there for me.

A ghost of a smile fell upon my face.

"What the fuck are you smiling at, slut?" He scowled.

My smile fell as I was reminded that the devil was still in my room.

There was no escape, was there?

**I'm sorry, little sister**  
**He's in a bad mood**  
**Run while you can**

**Uh oh little sister**  
**He's reaching for his belt**  
**Scream while you can, little sister**  
**Call for help.**

He whipped me, clawed at me, kicked me, screamed at me, punched and slapped. Everything you can imagine, happened. He was in a worse mood than usual.

His smell was worse, and I refused to look or speak to him. Mother was hardly home, she would occasionally punch me in the stomach and call me a slut, then leave to go fuck a random guy.

"Slut! Why did we even have you in the first place?" He yelled, his fist burying itself deep in my ribs. I gasped, trying to inhale the breath that wouldn't come back.

He pulled out a knife, I never saw it coming. He plunged it right into my heart, smiling that fucking smile.

I stumbled back, my loving sister's hoody still in my arms. I fell onto our bed, trying to breathe. But no breath would come. It seemed to avoid me like the plague.

I gripped the knife, ripping it out of my chest, the bed being stained the color of freshly spilt blood.

He walked out of my room, a smug smile on his lips.

Who would've guessed I would die on the exact same date of my sister, just ten months later?

**Hush, little sister**  
**You don't need to cry**  
**No one can hurt you**  
**You're in my arms tonight.**

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I actually cried when I found this poem.**

**I knew I just had to write a Bella/Rose about it.**

**Please, please review.**

**Love you lovies,**

**Xx**

**Crushed Hale.**


End file.
